Pedigree
by Avarice
Summary: Remus discusses Padfoot's lineage. Set in MWPP era, post their Hogwarts days 1978 . Sirius/Remus.


a 'waiting for my longer piece to be beta read' fic churned out this evening. Not beta-read itself, but it's a simple, short fic so I thought i'd let this one slide. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Pedigree  
a Harry Potter fic by Avarice**

"My goodness, what a large dog," an unfamiliar voice commented, making Remus glance up from his book of poems by Keats. The remark came from a young woman walking through the park with her own pet.

Padfoot sat on top of Remus' feet, leaning indolently against his calf and eyed the newcomers in an idle fashion -- he was still tired and panting from his run through the sprinklers, chasing neighbourhood children.

Remus smiled politely in response, hand drifting to Padfoot's ear to give him a scratch. Padfoot squinted one eye shut in pleasure, tongue lolling out lazily in the summer heat.

"Yours is rather... small," he said in response, looking at her small brown and white dog.

She smiled back at him bashfully. "Well, King Charles Cavalier's don't get much bigger, unfortunately." They both watched as the tiny spaniel leaned forward, tail shaking madly. Padfoot met the nose in a dignified fashion, concealing his interest well. "Hello, big fellow," she said kindly to Padfoot. "This is Petunia, and I'm Elizabeth."

Remus smiled a little wider and he and Padfoot shared a weighty glance, like a private joke.

"Nice to meet you," Remus said, swallowing his smile. "I'm Remus, and this is Padfoot."

"Delighted to meet you," Elizabeth said formally, holding her hand out. Padfoot placed a large black paw in her hand just as gravely. "What breed is he?" she asked.

"Padfoot's a British Esquimaux," Remus supplied.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of that breed."

"Well, they're not very common around the British Isles anymore... they're mostly found in Canada now, if at all."

"Ah. Good pedigree?"

"Very pure line." Remus' mouth twitched. "His mother was quite the fine bitch." Padfoot made husky snort deep in his chest.

She reached out her hand to pat Padfoot, then stopped halfway. "May I?"

Remus glanced down at Padfoot who looked back up at him. They shared another silent moment of communication before Remus looked back up at the young woman and smiled. "Of course."

She stroked the soft fur of Padfoot's head, and he made a happy snuffling noise.

"He's beautiful," she commented.

"Don't say that, it'll go straight to his head," Remus murmured fondly.

"Oh, but he is! And is it my imagination that he looks a bit... lupine?"

Remus' eyes blinked widely for a moment, face displaying momentary bafflement. Padfoot sat up a little to rest his head in Remus' lap, staring up at him with grey doggy eyes.

"As a matter of fact, the Esquimauxs from Canada in particular are very obviously descended from wolf lines." Remus ran his hand gently over Padfoot's head. "I think he's got a little wolf in him."

Elizabeth smiled politely. "Well, he's a lovely animal. I think Petunia's taken a bit of a shine to him."

Petunia hadn't stopped wagging her tail enthusiastically in Padfoot's direction.

Remus quirked his lips at Padfoot. "Pads tends to be popular with the ladies, to be sure."

"Have you ever thought about breeding him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Er..." Remus seemed flummoxed for a moment. "Hadn't given it much thought, actually."

"I understand. Given his lineage you'd probably want to get him a proper match, yes?"

"That's right," Remus said with something close to relief.

Elizabeth gave him a quick smile. "Well, I'll leave you boys to your afternoon." She gave Padfoot one last pat on the head and held her hand out to Remus. "Very nice to meet you."

"And you," Remus replied, shaking her hand.

"Come on, Petunia," Elizabeth clicked her tongue, pulling the tiny dog away from Padfoot.

Remus watched the pair walk away until Padfoot's nose nudged his leg, fairly high up on his thigh.

"Well, that was nice," Remus commented, picking up his book again. "As far as dogs go, Petunia the dog seems to like you much better than Petunia the human." Padfoot barked once in agreement.

With a glance at the large, black dog, Remus scratched him behind the ears. "If you're lucky, you'll have a little wolf in you later, too."

Padfoot snuffled Remus' trouser leg (leaving a big, wet, noseprint) and licked his hand, baring white teeth in a doggy smile.


End file.
